Bully You!
by Inuyasha Obsession
Summary: The school bully has a new victim, who? Kagome. Kagome wants to go to Inuyasha but she is tired of being hurt. That is why she is in her era in the first place. What will hapen when Inuyasha comes for Kagome and sees the bully?
1. Enough Pain

**Inuyasha Obsession:** This is my second story I will upload the one with the most reviews most often so please review if you want me to upload often!!! 

**Chapter One: Enough Pain**

Kagome ran away from Inuyasha crying. Why was it always Kikyo? Didn't she matter to him?_ He was in love with Kikyo before I came along. Fifty years before I came along. But she wants to drag him to hell, steal my soul, and she's made of clay and dirt too! I'm tired of being hurt. I'm going home._ She was nearly at the well so she ran ahead and hopped down.

Later when Kagome was relaxing in an herbal bath she found herself thinking of Inuysha yet again. She would never be able to let go of him._ Why do I have to love you? You're the main reason I go to te feudal era. _She pictured his face. Then she imagined what it would feel like to kiss him. This was her most common fantasy. His face getting closer and closer, his lips meeting hers, the feeling going through her body when their lips met. It felt so real. She loonged to hold him in her arms, for him to embrace her one last time..... But she had to try and forget about the feudal era so that she could live a close-to-normal life. _I'll never forget you Inuyasha. I won't forget because I wont stop loving._ She sighed and ducked her head under water. Kagome came up for breath. She reluctantly left the tub and flopped down on her bed. _It feels so good to be able to sleep in my own bed again._ She imagined the feeling she got when she was lying on the cold ground in the feudal era and then feeling the warmth of Inuyasha's body ressed up against hers. She stacked up some pillows beside her to try and replace him, but it would never work, they were pillows, not the love of her life._ I am sorry that I will not not see you again, that I cannot see you again. But I don't want to get hurt anymore. Seeing you with Kikyo hurts worse than living with only your memory. I swear I will never marry because I will not marry if I cannot marry you, my love._ with this last thought she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Inuyasha returned much later that night after having ssen Kikyo. He had promised to think about going to hell with her. _If I go to hell with Kikyo, I will never be able to see Kagome ever again. But I feel like I owe something to Kikyo. What is hell like anyway? That would certainly help my decision great deal._ Inuyasha thought to himself. _Kikyo, or Kagome? This choice will tear me apart. Let's see: with Kikyo I have loved her for over fifty years. But she is made of clay and ashes. Kagome is so different from Kikyo. She has all the good qualities that Kikyo has, but she doesn't want to drag me off to hell with her. Then there is the complication of her living in a different time era. She could live here and go visit her family... What am I thinking, why would Kagome love me? After all the times she's sat me I don't think she's capable of loving me. I am just a half-demon in another time era. She only comes to collect the jewel shards because it is her fault that the Shikon Jewel shattered in the first place. But she gets so sad when she sees me with Kikyo. Did she see me with Kikyo tonight? Oh No. I really hope not._ Inuyasha ran to Kaede's hut and looked inside. There was the bottle of Shikon Shards, there was a note with it:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Here are the shards. If you need somebody to locate the shards for you then why don't you go call Kikyo. I love you, I love you too much. Whenever I see you with Kikyo it tears me apart. I would rather live with good memories of you than to live with you and keep seeing you with Kikyo. I know that you love Kikyo and not me. Do not come after me, You do not have any need of me after all._

_-Kagome_

The ink was blurred and smeared in various places on the sheet. It was obvious tha she had been crying while she wrote the note. _I will let her calm down a bit tonight. She is probably very angry with me. I will go and get in a few days once she has had enough time to cool down._

**Inuyasha Obsession:** Wow, that was pretty short... The next chapter will be longer, this one was just so that the rest of the story would make sense... Just like all the chapters are for, BUT it doesn't really matter what this little piece of babbling says because most people don't even read it anyway... ANYWAYS I really hope you liked it! Tell me your thought on my story!! Please review!!! You keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!!!


	2. The New Victim

**Inuyasha Obsession:** Hey guys! Thank you to all those who reviewed! I know Inuyasha was a bit out of character, but if he hadn't been , the story wouldn't work out, next chappie will be about his side of the story, then the story will get a little bit more interesting!!!! Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Chapter Two: The New Victim**

Inuyasha was standing by the tree. Kagome didn't know why he was there, but he was. She ran up to him, "Oh Inuyasha, I love you! I love you so much! I wish you were mine!" she cried out to him then she broke down sobbing. She felt warm arms engulf her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am yours, and you are mine," he whispered into her ear. She backed off just enough to look at his face. He wiped her tears away with the sleeve of his Kimono. She smiled up at him and he smiled down at her. They sealed the distance between themselves. Kagome and Inuyasha stayed like that for who know how long. Then she heard a voice, _Sango?_ Inuyasha disappeared from her arms.

"Kagome, Kagome! Wake up dear, it's time for school!" Kagome woke up with a sigh, her dream had seemed so real, oh well. She got up and got dressed. She was heading out the door to school wit a pop tart in her mouth. She was walking down the street munching on her breakfast. She shoved the last bit in and finished chewing. She turned the corner and... Uh oh, the school bully, he didn't usually bug Kagome, but that was because she usually staed with her friends and avoided him. Kagome looked down at the ground and kept walking. She was about to walk by home free when she walked into something, his hand. That definitly meant trouble.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked.

"School" Kagome replied, _keep your answers short and simple. _she told herself.

"You have to pay to cross the street to go to school," he relpied smugly.

"I don't have any money," She replied quickly, _short and simple, short and simple.._ she made another attempt at crossing the street, no such luck.

"You still ahve to pay, I'll let you off easy, give me a kiss and you're free to cross the street," he said with a smirk on his face. He bent over to get his kiss when... SLAP he clutched at his face and yelled some swear words at her (too nasty to name in a G-rated story!) then he punched her in the stomach, causing Kagome to crumple to the ground in pain. Then he stepped, hard, on her shin. He left with his gang to go collect money from some other people yelling back at her, "Tell anyone about this and what you just experianced with have been gentle!"

Kagome just lay there curled up in a ball. She was hugging her throbbing knee and rying to get some air into her winded lungs. After about 10 minutes she got up and limped to school, he had crushed her leg. When she got into class she just sat there, the teacher's words coming in one ear and going out the other, all that was on her mind was what he had done to her and his threat. Kagome decided not to tell anyone about it. This was better kept a secret, if it happened again, then she would tell. "Kagome," the teacher said, obviously asking her to answer a question.

"What, uh, huh?" Kagome asked stupidly.

"Exactly as I thought, since you aren't listening anyhow, why don't you go sit in the hall?" the teacher said coldly.

"Yes mam," Kagome managed weakly. She proped herself up using her desk and limped to the door.

"What happened to your leg?" the teacher asked, gesturing to the purple, blue, and black bruise the size of a big shoe on her leg.

"Umm, it uh..... I... um... I was playing soccer.......and I um, tripped and........ I, um, got stepped on." Kagome said hesitantly.

"Okay, well, out into the hall with you," the teacher said unsurely.

"Okay," Kagome replied relieved, so that was her cover story, she was playing soccer, tripped and got stepped on. _Okay, that'll work. _she thought to herself. She waited in the hall for that period. When the bell rang it was lunch time. She was limping off to her locker to get her lunch money when she was cornered by her friends.

"What REALLY happened?" they all questioned, knowing that if Kagome had been playing soccer, it would have been with them, and they hadn't played soccer in weeks.

"Look guys, I can't say okay? if I do, you wouldn't believe the agony I would go through!" Kagome whispered frightenedly to her friends.

Her friends gave each other a knowing look, then they whispered very lowly, "It was HIM, wasn't it? We promise we won't tell anyone, but girl, you have to stick with us, bullies don't usually attack groups," they said knowingly.

Kagome gave them a big, appreciative smile, "Thanks guys." She limped down to her locker with her friends and got out her money. She hoped that they were right. _If Inuyasha were here he wouldn't have let anything happen to me, but he's not here, so get thoughts like that out of your head._ she thought longingly yet sternly. _Inuyasha also wouldn't ever let anything hapen to Kikyo, and he obviously doesn't love me, he hasn't come to get me._ Kagome finished her route home with her friends before going up to her room to sob into her pillow, her love was gone, but she couldn't accept that fact. But at least it didn't hurt as much as seeing him with Kikyo, _did it?_ She drifted off to sleep, exhausted from all her crying.

**Inuyasha Obsession:** I really hope you liked it! Please review!!! Tell me what you think of it, what would make it better, what makes it bad if you think it is...... Tell me your thoughts!!! Well, REVIEW!!!!!!


	3. Hurting in the Mind and the Body

**Inuyasha Obsession:** There were a few people who were confused about why Kagome was mad at Inuyasha and why she sat him. Well, the fuzzy purple demon with the green face and stuff was Kagome in a bathrobe, wearing a green facial mask, and cucumbers! She sat Inuyasha because he tried to kill her, dummy! Thank-you so much to all those who reviewed!!!! Please read on now!!

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunatly, don't own Inuaysha or any related characters. I forgot to ut a disclaimer in my other chapters, but the same thing goes for them!

**Hurting in the Mind and the Body**

Kagome woke up to her alarm clock buzzing annoyingly at her. She swung her legs aroung and went to stand up only to come crashing down in pain. Kagome remembered her incident the day before and groaned. Another day of limping to look forward to.

It had been a few days since the incident, but her leg was still killing her.

The phone in her room rang (I'm not sure if she actually does have a phone, but she does now!) and she quickly picked up, "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Kagome?" answered a voice on the other line.

"Yes?" Kagome replied.

"Hi, it's Ayame, I can't pick you up tday, but I'm sure that the others will," Ayame explained hesitantly, not wanting her friend to get hurt, again.

"Oh, that's fine, I won't be walking by myself I'm sure!" Kagome answered.

"Well that's a relief, I thought you might be worried, but I guess I was wrong! Thanks! Bye!"

"Bye!" Kagome put down the reciever and went on with getting ready for school. A few minutes later the phone rang again, it went basically the same way as before. The phone rang again, another, "I can't come pick you up" story, all of her friends couldn't make it. She would have to walk to school alone today, but what harm could it do? She would take some spare cash for him to take so that she wouldn't get beaten up again. She tucked the money into her pocket and headed out the door trying to reassure herself. _Everything's going to be okay,. You probably won't even run into him today. It'll be okay, it'll be okay._ With these reassuring thoughts she rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks, he was there again _Uh Oh..._ was all she could think.

"Hey, baby, got that kiss for me yet?" he asked smugly, advancing on her.

"No, but I have some money if you want it..." Kagome started, but she was interrupted.

"So, you think you can cheat me out of my kiss by paying me? No way, it's a kiss, or a beating," he smirked, enjoying his little over-powering.

None of her options seemed very good: she couldn't run away because of her leg, she was NOT about to kiss that dirt-bag, there was nobody around to yell out to, so that left one option, get beat-up. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak she let out a meek gasp. He had punched her in the stomach again. He kicked her already-bad-shin and she let out as loud of a scream as she could, which was barely above a whisper. Kagome was curled up in a ball now on the ground, but no, it wouldn't stop here, she felt his foot cllide with her in various places several times. She tried to get up onto her knees, only to be hit in the face. She now had a black eye. Her lip was cut and bleeding, and she guessed that she had a nosebleed. Unable to get up or do anything, she just lay there taking the beatings when all of a sudden she heard him yell out and his body hit the ground......

**Inuaysha Obsession:** I am sorry that parts of that chapter were a little gruesome for a G-rated story, but it's part of the story, what can I say? I hope you liked this chapter! The next one will be posted very soon, and I think you'll like it.... PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	4. Knight in Shining Armour

**Inuyasha Obsession:** I hope that you were left wondering at the last chapter! That will make this one all the better when you read the suprise! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any Inuaysha characters!

**Knight in Shining Armour**

Kagome heard him let out a yell and his body thump down beside her. She felt warm strong arms pick her up and start carrying her, then she blacked out.

Kagome woke up in bed with sharp pains all throughout her body. She let out a small yelp of pain and slowly tried to open her eyes. The first sight she saw was a pair of golden eyes staring down at her. She smiled up at those eyes, full of concern and love. "Inuaysha," she whispered out meekly.

"Kagome, I don't love Kikyo, I love you," was the first thing he said to her.

Kagome smiled and whispered to him, "Lean in closer."

He obeyed immediatly. She barely managed to lift her arms and wrap them around his neck, she pulled him closer and kissed him, he kissed her right back. When they parted Inuyasha whispered to her, "You should have told me that he was bugging you, I could have beaten him up sooner," Inuaysha whispered, almost a touch of hurt in his voice.

"I wanted you to come and get me yourself, my knight in shining armour," she whispered to him and giggled lightly. She pulled him into another kiss.

Kagome was tired so she went back to sleep. She would wake up every couple hours and ask for something to et and drink, This went on for three days. When she woke up on the fourth day she got up herself and made an omelete. Kagome sat at the table eating her omelete thinking. _Inuyasha loves me, my Inuaysha. Where will I live now? In the present? Or in the feudal era? I love Inuyasha with all my heart, I will follow my heart wherever it may take me. Wherever he lives, I live and I'm pretty sure that's the feudal era. I will tell mother, Sota, and Grampa that I am going to live there and visit here. I will have to tell Inuyasha first though._

Inuyasha was thinking along the same lines _Where will she live? Will I be willing enough to live in this strange time? I really hope that she will come back with me to the feudal era._ Inuyasha was worried and questioning however, where as Kagome was answering.

Inuaysah walked into the kitchen and saw Kagome up and at the stove. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning, you're up," he said.

"Yes, I am," Kagome replied cheerily. "And it feels so good!" her voice full of enthusiasum. "Inuyasha, where do you want to live? I will be happy wherever you are," Kagome said, turning serious.

"I want to live in my time, but if you don't want to we can live here," he replied.

"I will follow you, so I guess that means the feudal era!" Kagome settling the matter with these words.

**Later That Day In The Feudal Era**

_So, this is now my home._ Kagome smiled happily at the thought. Her home, with Inuaysha, her Inuyasha.

_This is Kagome's new home, our new home. I will build us a home and we can live in this forest by the well and the sacred tree. By where we first met and so that Kagome can easily visit her time when she misses her family. Life is going to be good. Especially after we finish the Jewel._

Kagome walked up to Inuaysha and pulled him out of his thoughts. "Inuyasha, I love you and our new home," she whispered itno his ear.

"I love you too Kagome, I'm thiking that we could live by the Sacred Tree and the well. Is that alright with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"That will be perfect." Kagome replied with utter happiness in her voice. They kissed to almost seal their plans. The young couple was completely happy. So they would be, forever and ever.

**The End**

**Inuaysha Obsession:** Well, that was short, but I wanted to end it because I have a bunch of ideas for new ones! Out with the old, and in with the new! I don't really much like that saying, but it fits here. Well, I hoped you liked it! I have one other fic currently and there will be many more! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! If you're one of those people who read all the chapters and then review, here's your chance!!! I really hope you liked it!!!!


End file.
